Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed
by holyverde
Summary: Drabble(s) AoKaga, terinspirasi dari mana-mana. Story 2 "Rindu" : Malam dingin. Rinai hujan mengguyur semesta. Berdiam diri di kamar. Inilah kisah tentang Kagami Taiga yang sedang merindukan pacarnya.
1. First Time We Meet

Happy August! And Happy Birthday to my beloved one, salmoow. This fic is a colab project with gitagitanogei (dia ngegambar fanart AoKaga yang sangat-sangat cute. Link ada di bio saya dan saya jadikan cover untuk fic ini) to celebrate our beloved friend's birthday. Oh iya, If you haven't read salmoow's fanfiction yet, go go go go read it! I guarantee you have a good laugh and bunch of cuteness!

.

 **First Time We Meet**

 **By kiriohisagi**

.

Kagami berjalan mondar-mandir mengelilingi kamarnya. Kakinya tidak bisa berhenti berjalan sementara telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin. Sekarang sudah jam 11 siang dan selama 4 jam sejak dia bangun tidur, Kagami tidak bisa tenang.

Bagaimana dia bisa tenang kalau hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan… Aomine?

"Urgggg" Kagami mengerang lagi. Perutnya melilit-lilit setiap dia menyebut nama Aomine dalam kepalanya. Seperti ada gerombolan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan ingin keluar. Membuat Kagami tidak tahan.

Padahal dari pagi dia sudah menyibukkan dirinya dengan berbagai hal. Mencuci semua baju kotornya, menyikat lantai kamar mandinya hingga kinclong, sampai membersihkan semua karpet di apartemennya hingga tak ada satu debupun yang tersisa. Dia sudah mandi, keramas, pakai baju terbagus yang dia punya, sampai menata rambutnya dengan gel rambut—kemudian mengacaknya lagi karena frustrasi.

Dia frustrasi, kenapa harus terlihat sempurna? Toh, yang akan datang ke apartemennya cuma Aomine.

Dan kalian bertanya siapa itu Aomine?

Bukan siapa-siapa kok! Kagami mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan cermin. Dia cuma seseorang yang dikenalnya setahun lalu lewat Youtube.

Jadi ceritanya, setahun lalu, Kagami iseng mengunggah sebuah video free-style basket miliknya di Youtube. Isinya adalah dia yang sedang mendribble bola sendirian di Lapangan belakang apartemennya. Dalam video itu, terlihat Kagami berlari kesana-kemari dan berpura-pura menghadapi lawan tak terlihat. Membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak seluwes otak dan hatinya menginjinkan.

Kagami tidak bermaksud apa-apa ketika mengunggahnya. Seperti yang dia bilang tadi, Kagami cuma iseng. Jadi ketika satu minggu kemudian dia membuka channel youtube nya dan mendapati seseorang berkomentar "FIX KITA HARUS KENALAN. GUE MINTA NOMER HAPE LO!" dengan huruf besar-besar dan tanda seru tiga biji, Kagami langsung melotot.

PhanterStar nama channel nya. Alaynya nggak kira-kira. Sempat Kagami pikir dia orang nggak jelas yang kerjaannya ngespam di setiap kolom komentar. Tapi begitu Kagami membuka channel nya, yang dia dapati adalah video-video cowok berkulit arang yang bermain basket seolah dia sedang menari bebas. Berlari-lari dengan angin, berkejaran, melesat tanpa ada batasan, dan menyeringai penuh bahagia.

Kagami diam di tempat. Tidak bisa bernafas selama beberapa menit. Kemudian kalap mencari-cari mouse untuk membalas komentar si Phanter.

kagami_tiger kirimi gue nomor hape lo ke email gue.

Balas Kagami tidak pakai basa-basi. Dan semenit kemudian, ponsel Kagami berdering dengan sederet nomor ponsel menghiasi layarnya.

Nomor dari orang yang kemudian Kagami kenal dengan nama Aomine Daiki. Seorang pelajar SMA sama seperti dirinya yang menggilai basket sebesar Kagami menggilai olahraga itu. Yang maniak cheese burger dan tidak segan menghabiskan uang beribu-ribu yen demi membelinya. Yang punya koleksi sepatu Michael Jordan dan sama-sama punya mimpi suatu saat ingin ke Amerika dan sujud di hadapan pemain basket itu.

Terlalu banyak kesamaan yang membuat mereka terheran-heran. Terlalu banyak hal seru yang bisa mereka bagi berdua. Yang membatasi mereka untuk belum bisa bertemu selama ini hanyalah jarak. Kagami tinggal di Tokyo. Sedangkan Aomine jauh di Sapporo, Hokkaido.

Drrrrt.

Sesuatu bergetar di atas mejnyaa dan Kagami langsung tahu kalau itu ponselnya. Perutnya serasa diperas. Dadanya dagdigdug tidak karuan. Ini membuat Kagami yakin kalau dia sudah bertransformasi menjadi abege alay yang mau ketemu crush saja rempongnya keterlaluan.

"Astaga. Plis, tenang…" ujar Kagami pada perut dan dadanya. "Ini yang mau datang cuma Aomine!" ucapnya lagi, komat-kamit pada dirinya sendiri sebagai upaya untuk mensugesti bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca sms yang dikirim padanya.

Sudah sampai di stasiun. See You Soon.

From : Ahomine

Kagami menghela nafasnya. Dia tegapkan tubuhnya dan mengangguk pada bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin. Karena ini sudah waktunya dia berangkat menjemput Aomine di stasiun.

Sebenarnya, Kagami luar biasa heran pada dirinya. Apasih yang membuatnya segugup ini? Padahal, setiap hari mereka mengobrolkan segala hal lewat ponsel. Mulai dari hal serius seperti basket, sampai hal yang tidak penting seperti merek minyak goreng apa yang paling cocok untuk masak tempura. Mereka juga sering telponan setiap malam minggu.

Kalau kata Aomine, sebagai sama-sama jomblo penggila basket, mereka wajib ngobrol di malam minggu untuk menghabiskan waktu bareng. Daripada tidak ada kerjaan dan garing sendirian, mending telponan. Kagami sih iya-iya saja.

Tidak ada yang aneh dari hubungan mereka. Hanya dua laki-laki yang menghabiskan waktu untuk membicarakan hal yang sama-sama mereka suka.

Tapi itu awalnya.

Kagami tidak tahu kapan tepatnya semua berubah. Kagami tidak menyadari kapan dia mulai terbiasa hidup dengan Aomine menemaninya. Yang jelas, ketika satu hari Aomine tidak menghubunginya, dia merasa hampa.

Setelah memastikan lagi kalau dia layak untuk dipandang, Kagami mengambil motornya dan mengendarainya di terik matahari siang. Dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun, terbayang berbagai macam hal yang sudah dilewatinya bersama Aomine selama setahun mereka berkenalan.

Kagami masih ingat ketika dia tahu kalau Aomine ternyata penyuka kucing. Semalaman Kagami menggoda Aomine habis-habisan.

"Ciyeh, yang suka kucing. Ternyata lo punya soft spot juga ya. Gue kira yang tampang preman, kelakuan juga preman."

"Sialan! Kayak elo nggak punya soft spot aja." Kagami masih ingat Aomine nyolot ketika itu. Membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sori ya, gue nggak punya kucing yang setiap hari gue mandiin, gue elus-elus, gue bawa ke dokter kalo lagi sakit atau demam, dan gue pamer-pamerin ke temen gue." Balas Kagami.

"Tapi elo suka masak ya, plis. Lo suka koleksi alat-alat dapur. Mata lo suka gak tahan ngeliatin blender atau alat pemanggang serbaguna yang lagi diskon lima puluh persen," Aomine mencibir, kemudian tertawa mengejek sebelum menambahkan, "Kayak cewek aja."

"Hah?! Sexist amat, lo!"

Kalau sudah begitu, mereka akan bertengkar. Mendebatkan hal yang tidak penting sampai mereka capek sendiri. Anehnya, Kagami tidak pernah sebal karenanya. Dia justru menikmati semua adu mulut bersama Aomine.

Ada saat ketika mereka berdua menjadi orang waras dan mengobrolkan sesuatu yang benar-benar serius. Seperti bagaimana mereka membayangkan masa depan mereka.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi, mereka berdua mencintai basket lebih dari mereka mencintai hidup mereka sendiri. Sudah tentu mereka ingin basket sebagai karir mereka di masa depan. Mereka sudah kelas 3 SMA waktu itu. Sebentar lagi sudah harus kuliah. Tapi Aomine dan semua tuntutan orang tuanya untuk menjadikannya polisi membuat prioritas apa yang mereka kejar tak lagi sama.

"Lo sebenernya mau gimana sih, Aho?" Tanya Kagami saat suatu malam Aomine meneleponnya.

"Ya mau gue basket. Gue mau kuliah di tempat yang ngasih gue beasiswa untuk main basket di klubnya. Lo tau sendiri." Katanya terdengar lemah.

"Kalau gitu kenapa masih ikut segala macem tes masuk kepolisian?"

"Lo nggak ngerti, man. Orang tua gue…"

"Gue tahu," potong Kagami. "Lo nggak mau ngecewain orang tua. Tapi kalo itu membuat apa yang lo mau terkubur? Sedangkan lo punya potensi sebesar ini…"

"Emangnya gue harus apa? Lagian sudah terlambat. Sudah nggak ada lagi slot kuliah di Sapporo. Semua sudah penuh. Musim rekrut sudah berakhir." Ujar Aomine. Kalimatnya seakan sudah menyerah dan pasrah.

Ketika itulah Kagami bicara dengan mantap. Seolah seumur hidupnya, dia dilatih untuk itu, "Datanglah ke Tokyo." Katanya. "Banyak universitas menginginkan orang kayak lo di sini."

Dan Aomine diam sempurna setelahnya. Walau begitu, Kagami yakin, Aomine pasti mempertimbangkan sarannya. Karena kata-kata Aomine setelahnya, membuat dada Kagami menghangat.

"Tokyo ya…" kata Aomine. "… iya ya. Lagipula, di sana ada elo. Kita bisa setiap hari ketemu."

Kalimat Aomine terdengar seperti hembusan nafas yang terbawa ke telinga Kagami. Terdengar lembut dan hangat.

Kagami tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum seharian ketika Aomine mengatakannya.

Mungkin itu adalah awal mula Kagami mulai mempertanyakan semuanya. Karena setelah itu, semua apa yang mereka obrolkan, menjadi sesuatu yang tak pasti. Seolah mereka berdua berjalan di seutas tali di ketinggian. Berani, tapi hati-hati. Tertatih tidak tahu apakah mereka akan jatuh atau tidak.

Bagaimana Kagami tidak bertanya-tanya, kalau sikap Aomine padanya terasa begitu… aneh. Untuk ukuran pertemanan laki-laki dengan laki-laki.

Kagami ingat ketika dirinya batuk karena alergi debunya kambuh. Aomine memarahinya habis-habisan tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Makanya kalo tau alergi debu, waktu bersihin gudang, pake masker lah!"

"Gue udah nyari masker, tapi enggak ada, Aho."

"Ya kalo gitu jangan ngebersihin gudang dulu! Gimana sih lo! Terus kalo kayak gini gimana? Obat juga udah habis! Disuruh minum obat nggak mau! Sebel gue!" Aomine ngamuk-ngamuk.

"Astaga Ya Tuhan! Gue cuma batuk!" Kagami teriak. "Gue nggak sakit kanker paru-paru atau apa!"

"Ya tetep aja! Batuk itu juga sakit! Apalagi alergi. Susah sembuhnya. Lo kira gue nggak ngerti?"

"Terus sekarang gue kudu gimana?" Kagami menantang.

"Beli obat, baka!"

"Ogah!" Kagami berteriak lagi. "Dikit-dikit minum obat itu nggak baik. Cuma batuk doang gini."

Aomine diam. Tampak berpikir. "Jeruk nipis deh." Kata Aomine pada akhirnya. Suaranya memelan, tidak lagi senyolot tadi.

"Hah?" Kagami pura-pura budek.

"Minum jeruk nipis anget, dodol. Lo punya jeruk nipis buat masak di kulkas, kan?" Tanya Aomine.

"Punya sih." Jawab Kagami setelah diam hampir beberapa detik karena kaget.

"Nah, itu diperas, terus diminum anget-anget. Biar mendingan batuknya. Oke?" Aomine memastikan lagi. Membuat Kagami malu sendiri.

"Ya… kalo gitu sih kayaknya nggak papa." Kagami menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Bingung harus menjawab dengan bagaimana.

"Minum sekarang, cepetan!" perintah Aomine.

"Iya…" kata Kagami. Lalu diam, tidak bergerak.

"Apa?" Tanya Aomine. Tahu kalau Kagami ingin berkata sesuatu.

"Lo… udah makan belom?" Tanya Kagami. Kemudian merutuk dalam hati sambil misuh-misuh karena pertanyaannya yang lebih bodoh dari ceracauan Aomine.

Aomine terdiam. Membuat Kagami deg-degan. Tapi ketika Aomine menjawab… "Udah kok. Elo?" Kagami lega luar biasa. Dia kemudian berdehem.

"Belum sih. Ini mau makan, habis gitu minum jeruk nipis anget kayak yang lo bilang."

"Yaudah…" jawab Aomine pelan. "Sana cepet makan. Gue tutup telponnya dulu, ya?"

"Oke."

Dan telepon diputus.

Kagami mengingat semua itu dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Ketika motornya sampai di depan stasiun pun, Kagami masih tersenyum. Sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan sekarang, Kagami sudah akan bertemu Aomine untuk pertama kalinya.

Masih ada rasa gugup yang tertinggal. Masih ada kupu-kupu yang tersisa di perutnya. Dan masih ada palu yang mengetuk-ngetuk jantungnya, membuat ritmenya makin keras.

Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi, saat sebulan Aomine meneleponnya dan bilang kala dia lulus masuk di salah satu Universitas di Tokyo. Kagami ingin menangis. Ingin memeluk Aomine. Karena itu artinya, mereka sudah tidak perlu lagi mengandalkan telepon untuk berbicara. Mereka tidak akan lagi terpisah jarak untuk bertemu. Mereka bebas.

Tapi Kagami gengsi untuk teriak-teriak kesenangan. Jadi dia cuma bilang "Selamat" dan "Sampai ketemu".

Karena perasaan Kagami sendiri, penuh ketidak pastian.

Seumur hidupnya, Kagami terlalu mencintai basket sampai dia tidak punya waktu untuk menyukai orang lain. Jadi ketika sebuah perasaan menyelusup di hatinya selama dia mengenal Aomine, Kagami ragu untuk memberinya nama.

Jadi kali ini lah waktu yang tepat untuk memberi perasaannya sebuah nama. Ketika dia melihat Aomine untuk pertama kali sebentar lagi, Kagami akan tahu, apa perasaannya hanyalah sebuah trik yang dimainkan oleh hatinya, ataukah dia benar-benar menyukai Aomine.

Dan Kagami takut.

Tangannya gemetar ketika mengirim pesan yang berbunyi "Aho, gue udah di depan stasiun." Dan lebih gemetar lagi—menjurus ke kejang-kejang malah—ketika Aomine membalasnya dengan…

Lo pake baju apa?

Kagami makin takut. Dia tkut kalau semua tidak sesuai harapannya. Takut kalau dia melihat Aomine, dia akah rikuh dan tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Takut kalau semuanya akan menjadi awkward.

Rambut gue kan merah, aho! Gampang dicari. Kesini aja. Gue bawa motor.

Balas Kagami cepat-cepat. Secepat jantungnya memompa dan membuat kepalanya pusing. Kagami sudah pasrah sekarang. Yang akan terjadi, terjadilah. Semua sudah kepalang tanggung.

Oke. Gue pake baju biru, rambut gue biru (tapi lo pasti udah tau). Kalo lo liat ada orang ganteng lagi jalan ke arah lo, itu gue.

Balas Aomine.

Itu, dan Kagami langsung panik. Aomine sudah mau berjalan ke arahnya!

Cek rambut! Sudah rapi, belum? Kagami melihat ke kaca spionnya. Oke!

Nafas gimana nafas? Kagami ber-haaaah di telapak tangannya. Mengecek apa nafasnya bau atau tidak. Ternyata tidak karena sebelumnya dia sudah memakan permen tapi lupa. Kagami sampai sebal sendiri pada dirinya.

Kagami lalu sibuk berpikir tentang apa kata pertama yang akan diucapkannya pada Aomine ketika sebuah suara berat membuatnya melompat.

"Woi!"

"SETAN!" Kagami mengumpat. Kemudian menoleh dan melihat sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut biru dan muka datar yang menjawilnya. "JANGAN NGAGETIN AHO!" Kagami berteriak. Kemudian laki-laki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak di sampingnya.

Kagami kemudian terdiam.

Oh.

Yang berdiri di sampingnya beneran Aomine. Yang tertawa di sebelahnya beneran orang yang selama setahun ini selalu meneleponnya setiap malam minggu.

Lalu semua rasa dagdigdug di hatinya, semua rasa khawatirnya kalau pertemuannya akan menjadi rikuh, semua rasa insecure nya kalau ternyata Aomine kecewa karena menganggap Kagami tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan, hilang tak berbekas.

Yang ada hanyalah bahagia dan rasa lega luar biasa. Karena ternyata Kagami tahu, kalau dia benar-benar menyukai Aomine. Karena Kagami langsung tahu, Aomine juga menyukainya ketika tangan Aomine menggenggam tangannya hangat sambil tertawa. Karena Kagami tahu, bertemu dengan Aomine, adalah hal yang paling benar yang pernah dia rasakan.

"Ke apartemen gue sekarang, nggak?" Tanya Kagami, mengibaskan tangan Aomine dan mengedik ke arah jok belakang motornya.

"Sekarang?" Tanya Aomine.

"Mau tahun depan?" Tanya Kagami, menyeringai.

"Harus nunggu lagi tahun depan buat ke apartemen lo? Ogah!" kata Aomine sambil naik ke jok belakang motor Kagami. Kagami tertawa. Tapi kemudian terdiam saat dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kok lo nggak bawa helm ya, aho?" Tanya Kagami.

"Loh?" Aomine diam. "Katanya lo bawain dua buat gue."

"LOH?!" kagami berteriak. "Masa?! Setan, gue lupa!"

"Terus kita berdua ditilang sama polisi gitu?!" Aomine mencak-mencak. "Gue naik taksi!" Aomine gondok.

"Jangaaaaaaaaan. Kita beli helm aja. Rempong banget sih lo!"

Dan mereka adu mulut lagi sampai lima belas menit ke depan. Sampai akhirnya ada penjual helm keliling yang menawarkan dagangannya pada mereka berdua dan mereka berhasil mengendarai motor dengan selamat sentosa.

.

.

Berjam-jam kemudian di apartemen Kagami, mereka jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan. Seharian mereka bermain basket, makan di maji burger, main PS sampai malam berdua, dan mengambil selfie-selfie bodoh berwajah jelek dan hina mereka sebagai kenang-kenangan sebelum mereka tidur.

Tapi ada satu foto yang paling mereka suka. Foto mereka tidur di tempat tidur Kagami, melihat ke atas, dengan kepala berkebalikan dan senyum paling merekah yang pernah mereka kenakan di wajah mereka. Mereka menyukainya. Karena mereka terlihat bahagia di sana. Dan karena mereka yakin, bertahun-tahun setelah itu, ketika mereka melihat foto itu lagi, mereka akan selalu teringat hari bersejarah ini. Hari paling membagiakan ketika mereka bertemu.

.

END

.

Kirio's Note :

For my silly little salmoow, happy birthday babe. I know you read this fanfiction and can't stop grinning through it all :p HAHAHA. Bagian yang helm, remember? Anyway… wish you a very happy birthday! Thank you for being my anchor to keep me grounded. Thank you for listening to all of my story (both the important and unimportant one). And thank you for letting me be me.

Dan untuk reader yang membaca ini dan kebetulan juga mengikuti WtN, aku kayaknya tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan. Mungkin semacam "What the heck is Kirio doing with a new Fanfic disaat WtN belom diapdet?" I know Im the worst *sobbing hard* nggak ada excuse lagi buat terus menunda-nunda. Tapi aku emang lagi nulis WtN walaupun progress nya sangat selo. Hiksu. Doakan saja. Aamiin.


	2. Rindu

Plis, tolong abaikan OST geje yang jadi pelengkap fic ini di akhir. Emang agak aneh—emang aneh sih, bukan 'agak' lagi, but... there's no point if i dont include that song :') enjoy. Nggak sempat dibetain.

.

 **Story 2 : Rindu**

"Malam dingin. Rinai hujan mengguyur semesta. Berdiam diri di kamar" Inilah kisah tentang Kagami Taiga yang sedang merindukan pacarnya.

.

Kagami menatap jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Memandang rinai hujan yang berderai membasahi tanah, mengguyur semesta, membuat udara lebih dingin dari biasanya. Kalau sudah begini, Kagami jadi membayangkan, betapa sempurnanya hidup ketika Aomine ada disampingnya. Di ruangan ini, saling bercerita seru tentang basket atau apapun, sambil meminum secangkir teh hangat berdua.

Kagami tidak akan mengakui ini pada siapapun sih... tapi dia sedang merindukan si kunyuk satu itu. Bagaimana Kagami tidak kangen kalau sudah satu minggu tidak bertemu?

Dan jangan bilang pada Kagami kalau satu minggu itu baru sebentar!

Kagami sudah menghabiskan waktu satu tahun berhubungan jarak jauh dengan Aomine. Jaman-jaman di saat mereka hanya bisa bertengkar di telepon tanpa bisa menjotosnya secara langsung ketika lagi kesal itu... semuanya sudah berlalu. Sekarang sudah bukan jamannya lagi bersusah-susah karena jarak yang membentang. Sudah lima bulan sejak mereka _say good-bye_ pada _Long Distance Relationship_. Tepatnya sejak Aomine diterima di salah satu Universitas di Tokyo dan tinggal di kota yang sama dengan Kagami.

Tapi...

Justru di situ letak ujian barunya!

Siapa yang mengira kalau hubungan jarak dekat itu menyimpan lebih banyak polemik daripada hubungan jarak jauh?

Contoh... Kagami baru tahu, menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Aomine akan membuatnya jauh lebih kangen dengan si kunyuk itu. Jadi ketika Aomine baru pamit pulang dari apartemennya, Kagami biasanya sudah langsung kangen. Kemudian dia jadi menyesali kenapa sebelum itu tidak sempat mesra-mesraan dengan Aomine dan malah main PS sampai malam. Atau _one-on-one_ sampai malam.

Atau ketika Aomine tidak kunjung membalas _text_ nya. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepala Kagami. Yang Aomine sudah bosan padanya lah, yang Aomine sudah tidak peduli padanya lah, yang Aomine malas menjawab _text_ nya lah... pokoknya macam-macam.

Kagami sampai stres. Karena itu artinya... dia sudah sukses menjelma menjadi gadis abege yang menye-menye.

Padahal dia cowok!

Cowok harusnya tidak berpikiran soal hal-hal semacam itu! Cowok harusnya berpikir soal basket! Soal sepatu sport! Soal PS! Soal cewek— _well_ , yang itu enggak juga sih, soalnya Kagami gay.

Pokoknya, yang jelas tidak sampai membuat Kagami segalau ini lah. Apa banget gitu loh, terpaku melihat rintik hujan di jendela ketika malam sambil berharap pacar menemani disampingnya.

Hoek.

Kagami pura-pura muntah. Tapi ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat hujan, dia kembali menerawang.

Mungkin seumur hidupnya, dia hanya akan mengakui hal ini pada dirinya sendiri. Dia memang merindukan Aomine. Bukan hanya karena Aomine itu pacarnya—bukan! Bukan status sebagai pacar yang membuatnya kangen. Tapi _simply_ karena dia membutuhkan keberadaan Aomine disampingnya. Karena Aomine itu seperti...

...uhm... apa ya kata yang cocok?

Separuh jiwanya?

Pelabuhan hatinya?

Kagami menjambak rambutnya. Ada tidak sih kata yang lebih tidak menjijikkan untuk menggambarkan siapa Aomine dalam hatinya?

"Awas lo, Aomine!" Kagami berdesis penuh dendam sambil melihat layar ponselnya yang sama sekali tidak ada pesan baru dari siapapun.

Sepuluh detik berpandang-pandangan sengit dengan ponselnya, akhirnya Kagami menyerah. Diangkatlah ponsel itu kemudian diketiklah sebuah kalimat yang singkat, padat dan jelas.

 _Hujan nih... ngeteh berdua kayaknya enak. Kangen oi._

Kagami langsung mengirimnya sebelum dia sempat mengubah pendiriannya. Tapi ketika ponselnya bergetar tepat ketika Kagami memencet tombol ' _send_ ' ... Kagami tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk nyengir lebar.

Karena Aomine mengiriminya pesan tepat ketika Kagami mengirim miliknya.

 _Gue ada_ welcome party _di kamps, masa. Bosen. Pengen ke Apartemen lo._

Kagami segera membalasnya.

 _Ciye, barengan ngirim pesannya. Ciye, jodoh. Anw, pulang malem?_

Tapi yang Kagami dapat malah sunyi sampai setengah jam kedepan. Kagami ingin mengelus dada. Di saat dia kangen dengan si kunyuk itu, ternyata dia malah ada _welcome party_ entah apalah itu. Sedangkan Kagami di sini sendiri, tidak melakukan apapun sambil menatap rintik hujan yang kini berangsur reda.

Kagami kemudian menyibukkan dirinya dengan berbagai hal. Menonton video di _youtube_ misalnya, atau main _game_ , atau memasak, pokoknya semua hal yang membuatnya tidak membuang-buang waktunya.

Karena dia tahu, berdiam diri sambil menatap layar ponselnya tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Aomine tidak akan tiba-tiba datang mengetuk pintu apartemennya karena Aomine punya acaranya sendiri.

Mereka pacaran, tapi tidak lantas mereka harus berbagi setiap detik untuk bersama. Karena bukan seperti itu hidup yang Kagami mau.

Drrrrt.

Ponsel Kagai bergetar. Kagami melirik sekilas, kemudian membukanya.

 _Ah, bete. Gue kangen. Pengen pulang ke Apartemen lo. Pengen maen PS bareng. Tapi belom boleh pulang sama senior._

Dari Aomine. Sukses membuat Kagami nyengir.

 _Yaudah sana_ have fun _! Dinikmati lah, nggak usah ngeluh!_

Setengah jam tanpa balasan lagi. Kemudian sebuah pesan singkat berbunyi ' _gak bisa bales sering-sering. Banyak temen ngajakin ngobrol_.' dari Aomine muncul di layar ponselnya. Tapi itu tidak membuat Kagami kesal. Karena dia tahu, sesibuk apapun Aomine di luar sana, Aomine sempat memikirkannya.

Tapi bukan berarti itu membuat rasa kangen Kagami sirna. Karena walau dia tahu Aomine memikirkannya, dia tetap ingin Aomine di sini. Dia merindukan saat-saat ketika dia dan Aomine kesambet setan dan berhenti bertengkar untuk mesra-mesraan sejenak. Dia merindukan saat-saat bisa memeluk Aomine dalam rengkuhannya dan mengecup bibir Aomine lembut. Dia merindukan saat Aomine tertawa renyah lalu mengecup keningnya sayang.

Saat-saat itulah yang dinamakan Kagami sebagai saat-saat kesambet setan. Tidak sering mereka lakukan, tapi cukup untuk meyakinkan mereka kalau perasaan mereka sama.

Tapi apa boleh buat, malam ini bukan waktunya untuk itu. Aomine sibuk dengan acara kampusnya. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi, Kagami hanya bisa menahan rindunya untuk malam ini.

Ketika Kagami sudah akan tidur, dia menyempatkan mengirim pesan berbunyi...

 _Gue kangen._

pada Aomine. Sebelum kemudian Kagami merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan siap untuk mengarungi mimpi. Tapi bunyi suara getar ponselnya mencegah Kagami. Aomine mengiriminya sebuah pesan suara.

Kagami mengangkat alisnya. Kemudian membukanya...

Terdengar keriuhan dan suara sorak sorai tak jelas dari pesan suara yang di kirim Aomine. Kagami mengernyitkan keningnya, mencoba berkonsentrasi tentang apa yang Aomine ingin Kagami dengar. Lalu terdengarlah sebuah lagu... dimainkan oleh seseorang di kejauhan... seperti band yang di sewa untuk pesta yang di hadiri oleh Aomine.

Sebuah lagu dengan lirik yang membuat Kagami tidak mampu menghentikan senyumannya sampai ia jatuh tertidur.

 _Semua kata rindumu semakin membuatku tak berdaya, menahan rasa ingin jumpa. Percayalah padaku, akupun rindu kamu. Kuakan pulang. Melepas semua kerinduan. Yang terpendam._

Bukan diucapkan oleh Aomine langsung, tapi Kagami tahu apa maksudnya. Dan malam itu, Kagami memimpikan Aomine.

Mimpi yang sangat indah.

.

 **END**

.

Wkwkwk. Udah selesai nulis ngebutnya :') Dear You, jangan jadi bang toyib. Semoga jadi Mabanya nggak lama-lama. Biar nggak sibuk-sibuk banget. Biar cepet pulang. LOL.

PS. buat pembaca yang gak sengaja baca, astaga so sori ya aku ngerandom malam-malam. Bye.


End file.
